Halloween part two: Back in Time
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: this is part two, Hermoine and Draco have been trying to open a locked door that has four locks, and after three years they unlock the fist one. then a girl and boy come through the door. lame at this summary. plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione walked down the quiet halls to the big door that had three large locks on it. As she examined the three locks there were feet shuffling behind her. She slowly turned from the lock and saw someone go behind a pillar. She pulled out her wand and quickly face the person hiding from her.  
"Draco, this is my shift, you got to get the first one unlocked last night." She whispered.  
"Well, it took three years, so I thought I would help with the last one. And it's not like I actually told my father about the hippogriff attack, so you have no reason not to trust me." Hermione and Draco had been working on the locked door since first year. They had finally gotten one lock done. They faced the door and raised their wands. "Wedgardian leveosar." Draco said. "Alohamora." Hermione said. The lock glowed green and fell to the ground. A sudden knocking started on the other side of the door, Hermione gasped. A sudden chorus of whispers started and the two third years ran back their common rooms.

The next day they avoided each other till the night, they came back to the door finding the lock to be on the floor still. They hit the next lock with all their power till they thought their wands would brake under the stress. They sat down on the floor and rested their eyes.  
"Draco,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Does it really hurt? Your arm?"  
"No, not really, not unless I use it to much, like when I try and get here, the stairs move constantly at night and I have to hold myself up with both arms so I don't fall." Then the door suddenly started to rattle. After Draco and Hermione hid two kids came out, they looked about 12. One had curly brown hair and a long jacket, the other had blue short hair and wore a pair of jeans and a orange shirt.  
"Whoa, where are we?" said the blue haired girl.  
"Hogwarts, you must be Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovate." Draco and Hermione looked to see professor McGonagall walking to the two kids that came through the door. "This is why this door was locked. you should have known not to open it Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy." She turned two Hermione and Draco.

**Le gasp! I hope you like part two, the next chapter of part one will be on is a hour or two, so wait till you hear how they got there!**

**See ya, DMM.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Draco followed McGonagall and the two kids as they walked to the Gryffindor towers.  
"Ms. Jones, Mr. Lovate, this is where you will be staying. Ms. Grange, Mr. Malfoy come with me." They walked down the hall as the two children entered the common room.  
"Why were you trying to unlock the door? That was locked for a reason." The two third years bowed their heads. "Detention, and 50 points from each."  
"Yes, ma'm." They walked to their different common rooms.

The next day Hermione and Ginny gave Coraline in their free period. Coralines favorite place was the great hall. Wybie was with the boys when they met outside the great hall. That's when Hermione had to hold in her feelings.  
"Hey, potter, I told my father about that excuse for a teacher teaching class, he said he'll be fired before you can say good bye."  
"Shut up, Draco." Hermione said and ran off.  
"I'll see if she's okay." Coraline said. She ran off after Hermione. She was crying in the girl's bathroom. Coraline heard a giggle from the window.  
"She's talking to herself, and she can't keep any secrets here." Said a pale translucent girl that sat in the window. "She's in love, and she's scared that he won't love her." Hermione walked out of a stall and threw a book at Moaning Myrtle.  
"You can't be that deaf, I'm not talking about him!" Hermione yelled.  
"Girls, there an emergency, come quick." A frantic professor McGonagall pulled the girls out.

"Our friends in America were attacked by you-know-who, and we need Hermione and Draco to go back and save them."  
"Wait, go back, what does that mean?" Draco asked, and, why was he going with Hermione. The whole group of third years was wondering that. Hermione pulled out her time turner.  
"Okay, we'll do it we just need to go back and get them away, what happened to them?" she asked.  
"one was killed and the others were forced to join, but, one thing bothers me, they can't die, yet you-know-who killed one."  
"What are they? Muggle or magical?"  
"Vampires." The whole group was wide eyed. Vampires were the friends.  
Hermione and Draco set out for America on broom stick. Then landed in a meadow, there was a twig snape behind them, then a low growl.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry," Draco whispered as she turned the time turner to Halloween. The growling disappeared and they flew to the house where they were to wait. The outside was a cream white, there were windows all around, and the inside was visible. They walked up to the window, no one was home."Draco?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Do, um, do you like me?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Hermione let her head bow. "I mean, I've been wanting to tell you, I kind of, um, well, love you." Hermione perked up, he, he loved her.  
"I love you, too." They sat on the porch wands out awaiting any sign of danger. Hermione made small patronuse mice run around in the grass for entertainment till they met the new friends.  
"Draco, how long has it been since you knew you loved me?"  
"Three years, since I laid eyes on you. How long have you loved me?"  
"Since the day in the book shop before second year, I knew you were different from the way you made it out to be." She laughed at herself.  
"Who are you?" a voice asked from the tree line. Hermione looked over and for a split second she saw the face of fear. Her heart stopped for a second.

**Sorry for the shortness, I hate it to. It will get scare in the next part Halloween part three: The Bloody Escape. Bella, Edward, jasper, and who was the one that was killed? Is there a doctor in the house?**


End file.
